


Just a Friendly Spar

by KalicoFox



Series: The Three Girl God Breakfast Club [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Becoming a god, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, Just a friendly Spar, Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalicoFox/pseuds/KalicoFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Nanami and Kagome have met, Tomoe has someone he can cut loose on and really beat the cr- ahem. I mean, have a friendly spar with. Nanami and Kagome take the opportunity to have a bit of a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Friendly Spar

It was increasingly easy to forget that Tomoe was, at heart, a dangerous being. And that he _liked_ being dangerous. He enjoyed knowing that regardless of who challenged him, he would at best, pound them into the dust, and at worst make them pay dearly for the win.

It was just too easy to forget that the Tomoe who made her food, took care of her when she was sick, and generally made her feel safe was _also_ the Tomoe who could, if necessary, tear through Yomi-no-Kuni to get to her side.

And far from being scared, or intimidated, all Nanami could feel was reassured.

But now, watching him face down a demon that was his equal in age, and possibly power, Nanami was... concerned.

Kagome shifted next to her, and Nanami threw her a questioning glance.

"Sesshomaru is taking this really seriously." Kagome murmured, chewing on her lip.

"Really?" Nanami asked, turning her attention back to the yokai. "They haven't done anything yet."

Kagome's eyes widened and she glanced over at her younger friend. "He's been pumping out enough yokai to _flatten_ a normal person. Can't you feel it? _See_ it?"

Nanami shook her head. "Not a full god yet, remember?"

"Right. Sorry, here." Kagome took her hand, and turned her full attention back to where the two figures stood in the center of the field.

Instantly, energy flared into view, a swirling mass of red and blue that completely blanketed the field from one side to the other. Tendrils of energy lashed back and forth, the colours seeming to fight each other for dominance. Every few breaths the red energy would surge, only to be matched a split second later by more blue energy.

"The red energy is Sesshomaru's yokai. The blue is Tomoe's." Kagome explained quietly.

"It's beautiful." Nanami breathed, and Tomoe's ear flicked in her direction.

As if that were a signal, Sesshomaru _moved,_ a golden whip springing from his fingers and lashing the ground Tomoe had just been standing on.

After that, Nanami couldn't keep up, only catching brief glimpses of fire, or Sesshomaru's whip, and once a bright, fierce grin as Tomoe dove for Sesshomaru's back.

Kagome's frown, however, only grew.

"I don't understand." she murmured, and Nanami nudged her, tilting her head questioningly even as her eyes remained glued to the spar.

"It's just," Kagome said, slightly flustered, "Sesshomaru's over seven hundred years old, and he's been growing in power that whole time. Tomoe's only got _one tail_. How is he keeping up? It shouldn't be possible."

Nanami tilted her head slightly and hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I met Tomoe five hundred years ago, or so, and he only had one tail then, so maybe he doesn't need more?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "It doesn't work like that. Kitsune naturally grow more tails as they mature in their power and in age. It's just..."

She trailed off as a silver blur was thrown across the field to slam across a convenient tree, which splintered.

Raucous laughter pealed across the grass expanse, and Tomoe darted back toward the imperturbable dog demon, his haori fluttering loosely behind him.

"Well, at least he's having fun." Nanami said philosophically, and Kagome smiled, humming wordless agreement and leaning back against the tree their blanket lay under.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to keep me writing. If I stop, I'm not sure when I'll start again.


End file.
